Chapter 3: A Perilous Intruder
Dark Stone Cave Fairy's Spring Rubid Village # Travel to Rubid Village, at the southern end of Fruit Forest. # Right in front of Dark Stone Cave, the Grandma Sugar's Glasses reputation event will occur. (See link for details.) # After entering Rubid Village, Shukrina will appear and comment that she will visit her house. Moccamori decides to follow her. # Shukrina's Mansion can now be accessed from the southern side of the map, up the stairs and to the far left. (You will see the location change symbol.) # Inside her house, walk up to the far right-hand room and push against the bookshelf. It will give way, and keep pushing it until there's a click. (To verify: Do you need to go upstairs and notice the closed-off room first?) # Head upstairs and enter the previously-closed room, where Shukrina is. # Afterwards, head back out into the central plaza of Rubid Village. Nova Temple Ethan and Uris Ancient Land # After Libro finds evidence of a hidden land, head to Rubid Village to find the captain. # Upon reaching the plaza, you will end up in a fight and automatically return home afterwards. # Libro gives you recipes to craft the Lambrio outfit and the Brinicle's Blessing accessory. # Complete the Seeking Lambragon event for Lambragon's Leather ×1, and obtain Belion's Hair ×1. # Craft Lambrio and equip it. # Head to Ice Plateau. (Directions: Cave Under Nova Temple Entrance west exit > Dragon Valley northeast exit > Frozen Cave northern exit) # At the path split, take the right-hand path to find Brinicle. # Gather Brinicle Talon ×1, Magic Stone ×2, and Dwarf Guardian's Eyebrow ×1 to craft Brinicle's Blessing. # Return to Rubid Village and head to the far eastern side of the map (where the Red Gem Merchant is). A battle will automatically trigger. # After the battle, Moccamori returns home. # Finally ready to head to the Ancient Land again, head back to Rubid Village and find the captain. ## Directions: Head towards the eastern side of the map, but just after passing that row of houses, head north. (See image if you still have trouble visualizing this.) # After speaking to the captain, you are given a choice of which island to visit first. Which island you pick doesn't matter. ## Note that each boat ride costs 10,000 Gold. # Visit Ancient Land Eastern Isle, Ancient Land Northern Isle, and Ancient Land Western Isle. Defeat their guardians and walk up to the large crystal on each island. # After doing so, Ancient Land Core Entryway will be unlocked. # From there, continue into the Ancient Land Heart. # Walk to the center platform, which triggers a fight. # Afterwards, return to Lunata Altar for a rematch with Ida. # Moccamori will automatically return home after the battle. After a cutscene, Libro will automatically give you the recipe to craft Coronaid, though crafting it isn't mandatory. Awakening Ritual # Whenever you're ready, head up to the Lobby and walk to the center of the circle. # The option to awaken Agamo will be listed at the top of the menu. Select it. # A series of cutscenes and battles will occur, and you will automatically be brought to Chapter 4. Notes Category:WS4 Guides